What's Next? Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin
by squirmishwriter
Summary: After the strawhats find Raftel and learned the secret of the One Piece, overthrow the world government and started a new era.. now that everyone on the crew has achieved their ultimate dream, what is then left for the straw hats? Specifically, The quiet ones, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin.


**Chapter 1: What to do next?**

 _The whole world was celebrating after the strawhats overthrow the corrupt world government. Luffy held_

 _a banquet in Baratie, East Blue One Night. all of the people that they helped along the way was there too._

 _Shanks and the entire red hair pirates, Law and his heart Pirates, Franky House Shipwrights,_

 _Vivi, Fishman and Mink tribe, the old nakamas of Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky, even Buggy and his pirates were_

 _all gathered to celebrate The Pirate King._

Zoro was on the Sunny outside of the restaurant drinking his sake, staring at the moon and couldn't believe that they really made it.

It was surreal. He did have a few drinks from the crew inside and went out to get some fresh air. He still couldn't believe

he was the world's greatest swordsman and that he was able to defeat Mihawk without having to kill him.

Sanji went out of the restaurant to get some fresh air as well. He saw Zoro on the Thousand sunny.

"What is Marimo doing on the Sunny?, that freakin' idiot is he lost or what?" he smiled, went inside the restaurant and head over to the Sunny.

" **Hey Marimo!** ," he called out to Zoro. He threw a huge picnic basket right into his face. " **here's your food! I sent it to you**

 **as you might get lost on your way back to Baratie!** " he called out.

" **You idiot ero-cook! how stupid do you think I am..Baratie is just right there!** " he screamed.

Chopper, Usopp and Robin was behind Sanji laughing at Zoro's reaction.

"Yeah, Zoro! you might find your way to Raftel again!" Teased Usopp..

"or to Fishman island.." added Chopper.

"why you bunch of.. i'll cut you!" he growled as Chopper and Usopp laughed on the way back to Baratie.

"hey Sanji-kun, I need your help..Luffy was asking for more food again!" Nami called from the restaurant.

"Yes, Nami-Swaaaaannn!" Sanji responded urgently, sending out hearts everywhere.

Robin giggled while staring up to Zoro on the Sunny. Zoro looked at her and blushed.

"oi, robin..aren't you going back?" he said turning away from her.

Robin went aboard the Sunny and approached Zoro, who was practicing one sword under the moonlight.

he sat on one of the chair and stared at Zoro as he gets self - conscious.

"you know, Shakky-san told me he saw young Rayleigh in you awhile ago." robin mentioned. Zoro did not reply and continue practicing his sword.

"that couple was truly fond of our crew" Robin muttered staring at the vast sea.

"yeah, we will not get stronger without their help, we owe all of this to those people inside.." zoro mentioned.

"Zoro..what will you do now that it's all over?" Robin said looking back at the merry crowd inside Baratie.

Zoro puts down his sword and looked at Robin.

"It seems like everyone is finally returning home.." Robin said sadly smiling as she looks towards the sea.

Zoro stayed silent for awhile. He remembered What happened to Ohara, Robin's hometown.

"What the hell are you talking about? Luffy will never stop sailing the seas. " he assured her.

"yeah, I know.. but each of our comrades are going home to visit their hometown. won't they?

"sigh... I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it.." Zoro sighed in annoyance.

" _Oi..Robin..do..do you perhaps.. want to travel with me?_ " asked Zoro trying to hide his flustered face.

Robin was surprised by Zoro's invitation.

"I'm a wandering swordsman and has no place to return to whatsoever.. I mean I could

visit Kuina's grave and relati-

"..Thank you, Zoro." Robin smiled at him. "that sounds nice.."

"yeah.." Zoro turned away to hide his embarrassment. also, I think you need someone for directions".

"oi,oi..stop mocking me" he complained. Robin giggled.

"alright then.." Robin took of her coat and put it on the blushing swordsman.

"don't catch a cold."

"I don't need this..colds are just for people with weak hearts" Zoro complained while putting on the coat sleeves.

Robin smiled to herself and started walking back to Baratie.

Sanji greeted Robin on Baratie's door way

"Robin-chwaaan! do you want anything?!" Sanji cooned.

"a glass of lemonade, please"

"coming right up, robin-chwaaann" Sanji noticed Zoro on the Sunny practicing.

"oi..so did he finally said something? Acting all toughy but so inexperience with the ladies..

I thought he learned a thing or two from me..that stupid marimo." He told Robin.

Robin smiled. "well, he asked me to travel with him before we begin sailing again.

Nami said you would stay here in Baratie for awhile right?"

"Yeah..I'll spend sometime with old man Zeff but I'll go visit Nami-swaaan

afterwards..anyway, let's head over to the banquet.." Sanji lewdly puts his arm around Robin in which Zoro immediately noticed.

" **Oi, you ero-cook..leave robin alone**!" he shouted from the ship.

" **Bite me, Marimo**!" Sanji retaliated.

The two starts fighting like the old times.

Robin just stood there laughing. "I'm gonna miss this.."

"Miss what, Robin?" Luffy approached her while eating two large pieces of meat at the same time.

"oohhh..they are fighting again..I wanna join in.."

"say luffy..uhm, you guys would go back to Dadan-san right?,"

"yeah..but we'll be sailing again after..why are you ask- **AAAAREN'T YOU SAILING WITH US ANYMORE?!** " Luffy reacts exaggeratedly.

"no..but Zoro and me would be traveling for awhile after

tonight since you guys are going home..I would just like to ask for permission. "

"no worries Robin, Zoro already told me yesterday that since majority of us will be going to

our hometowns, he decided to keep you company. Brook wants to travel with you guys as well but I

think Dadan would be surprise to meet Brook and see Sabo, that would be hilarious.." Luffy laughed.

"so I'll be taking Brook with me, you guys go ahead..get married and produce more nakamas!" Luffy laughed.

"Get married?...what are you talking about, Luffy!" Robin blushed and pushed Luffy off to the crowd of merry pirates using her

Mil Fleurs.

To be Continued..


End file.
